heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Calvin Rankin
|history= Who are you? My reflection stared back at me without answering. I knew who I wasn't. I wasn't the boy, angry at my father for not being who I needed him to be. It wasn't his fault that he wasn't perfect. He had his own struggles and his failures didn't reflect on me. I wasn't the young man, angry at the world for not being fair. Lots of people have it tough. Lots have it tougher. You play the hand you're dealt. I wasn't the villain, using my powers to get back at the world for dealing me a shitty hand. I wasn't the recruit, afraid that what the Professor offered a lie. And even more afraid that it wasn't. If it was the truth, that meant my unhappiness was my own fault. I wasn't the lover, lying next to my world's Simon Williams and realizing that if I had just accepted who I was from the start, my life would have been very different. But then, I wouldn't be who I am now. I wasn't the leader, the trust of the Professor and the X-Men making sure I would never do anything to betray what they gave me. I wasn't the Exile, traveling from universe to universe, setting things right alongside my best friend Blink and all the others who fought beside me. I wasn't the corpse, my life burned out by being possessed by Proteus. No one, including myself, knew that Deadpool's ability to heal was that amazing and could even restore life. It took a long time. I'd been in statis, my injuries were much more dire than a simple broken neck, and my mimiced abilities were only at half strength. But the day came I woke up. In my coffin. I admit when I realized exactly where I was I paniced. Cyclops' optic blasts could have easily freed me. So could Wolverine's claws and Colossus' strength. Everything combined was overkill but, I think, understandable. And then I was back in the Crystal Palace, its sensors registering one of the Exiles suddenly being active again. There's now many teams of Exiles, most of whom are strangers even if I once knew one of their counterparts. It's wonderful seeing Blink again and Heather and Morph. They warned me of the dangers of spending too much time in the Panoptichron. Having been in statis makes it even more dangerous for me. But I can't go home and wouldn't even if I could. Simon has moved on. Who am I? I am not an Exile. Not any more. At least not for now. I'm tired. I did my duty to the multiverse and right now I just want to live a normal life for a while. Earth six one six was always a problem so I agreed to homestead there and keep an eye on things. They can always get in touch with me if something here needs fixing. And strangely enough, I was finally able to release Deadpool's powers. Call me vain but immortality isn't worth that price. Maybe the multiverse is fair after all. }} Category:FC Category:Hero Category:Marvel Category:Unregistered Category:Character